Season 1
This page is for the first season. It began airing on November 17th, 2014. It then went on hiatus until March 16th, 2015. Episodes #James and the Important Passenger - James has to take the deputy minister around on his day off, and he is not happy. #Arthur's Mix Up - Arthur has to take leftover cars from the Flying Kipper, but takes the wrong track when trying to find Henry. #Bill's Ghost - Bill thinks there is a ghost in the China Clay Pits, and refuses to work. Ben and Timothy, however, think otherwise. #The Fenlands Phantom - Emily and Stanley must take some goods on a foggy night, but are scared due to one of Edward's stories. #Good Ol' Ollie - S.C. Ruffey is brought back to Sodor, and Oliver tries to make amends with him, as he starts causing trouble again. #Duck's Sweet Special - Duck must collect some trucks of sweets for the children's bake sale, but they give him some trouble. #Stafford and the Tunnel - Stafford must help workmen repair an old tunnel, but he is worried about the stability of the structure. #Grand Gordon - Due to him breaking another record, Gordon starts to think he is very grand, so Thomas and Percy decide to teach him a lesson. #Daisy's Delivery - A passenger leaves behind a parcel, so Daisy offers to deliver it. However, she must reach the airport before he leaves the Island. #A Prickly Problem - Sir Handel has a problem with all the dead branches on the line, as they prick his undercarriage. #Christmas Cheer - Rheneas tries to cheer up a local boy who is very sick by giving him the special gift of meeting Dolgoch. #Henry and the Reindeer - Henry has to transport a reindeer to the Animal Park for Christmas, but Molly accidentally takes it in her train. #Merry Christmas, Murdoch! - Murdoch has to take a long goods on Christmas, and he is sad he will miss the festivities. #Happy New Year! - Thomas is tasked with collecting a special New Year's train, but he doesn't know what cargo is inside his trucks. #Kelly's Snowy Day - Kelly tries to stay on the road during a busy day, but eventually finds out that snow isn't that bad. #Muddy Marion - Marion has to work hard to keep the main line tracks from washing away during a spring storm, as an important train is due. #Good Luck, Stanley! - Stanley learns about "luck" on St. Patricks Day, and then tries to keep from having any bad. #Percy and Lilly - A new engine named Lilly arrives on the Island, and is assigned to work with Percy for the day. #Twins and Trouble - Donald and Douglas must help out in the Clay Pits, and are tricked by Bill and Ben. So they decide to pay them back. #The New Bridge - Toby helps out in building a new bridge over Thomas' Branch Line, but runs into trouble when errors in the plans cause confusion. (TBC) Category:Seasons